1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting module and a lighting apparatus having the light emitting module. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light emitting module generating light by using optical semiconductor devices and a lighting apparatus having the light emitting module.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventionally, an indoor lighting apparatus installed in a ceiling or a wall of a house or an office adopts an incandescent light bulb or a fluorescent lamp. However, the incandescent light bulb or the fluorescent lamp has demerits such as a short life time, low brightness, low energy efficiency, etc. Therefore, recently a lighting apparatus adopting light emitting diodes (LEDs) with relatively long life time, high brightness, high energy efficiency, etc. increases its market share.
The lighting apparatus with LEDs is widely used in applications such as a desk lamp, a flash lamp, or a surface lighting apparatus installed in a ceiling.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view illustrating a lighting apparatus, and FIG. 2 is a bottom view illustrating the lighting apparatus in FIG. 1.
A mother printed circuit board (PCB) may be separated into two PCBs 110, each of which has a body 111 and plurality of elbows 112. A plurality of optical semiconductors 120 may be disposed in a matrix shape on the PCB 110. However, lengths of an output wiring connecting the optical semiconductors 120 may be different from each other. Therefore, voltage drops of the output wiring may be different, and induce electric current deviation to cause brightness deviation among optical semiconductors 120.